Their Story
by Valkyrie-EvaMia
Summary: The funny romantic story of how Tori Vega and Jade West met and fell in love. Victorious Cast in "Tamen De Gushi" Webcomic setting. Jori, OOC personalities
1. Best Friends

**Their Story**

 _ **"Best Friends"**_

 **A/N: So those of you who read manga stories may find the premise of this to be familiar, well as long as those of you read this have read Shoujo Ai and/or yuri mangas. This is based off the web comic** _ **Tamen De Gushi,**_ **which literally means "Their Story" ive only just inputted Victorious Cast into the mix. So a bit of OOC for our characters, I will try to keep some of their personalities though but yuh. Hope you like!**

 _ ***Disclaimer: Victorious Characters and School Names belong to Dan Schneider, Tamen De Gushi and its storyline and plot ideas belong to Tan Jiu. All I did was interpret the situations in the web comic with Victorious cast and narration. I own nothing.**_

NPOV

The day was….well who cares? The time was….between classes. The problem is….Jade was utterly bored. It was just before lunch period was to end and Jade was already just outside her next class standing in the hallway while some freshmen gossiped next to her and her best friend, Beck was tapping away on his phone. Probably checking his Instagram account or stalking some celeb's page.

"- _and then he-"_

" _OMG really when-"_

" _That's so cute-"_

Jade was brought back from her boring musings hearing bits and pieces of the conversations going on next to her. Sipping a juice box she had gotten from Festus earlier during lunch, her eyes traveled to the gaggle of freshmen girls who apparently were talking about some date that one of them went on. Taking in the girls, Jade couldn't help but think that the girl in the middle, probably the one who went on the date, was actually quite cute.

Jade had figured out a long time ago that she wasn't like other girls. She didn't gossip about boys, she didn't swoon for the princes. She played basketball, watched sports, and eyed the ladies. In all respect she basically was the prince….except for her anatomical parts. But to Jade it was a good thing that she was female. Men were just too coarse and muscularly ugly, they had square bodies. She preferred her feminine curves and looks over the male ones even if she never did anything feminine or remotely girly.

As she surveyed the freshmen, her eyes fell to the same place most male eyes fall; Their _Ass-_ ets. The girl in the middle of her friends surprisingly had a pretty nice toosh. Jade felt her hand twitch a bit as she drank from her juice box. She contemplated for a bit reaching out and taking a grab but then if she did that she would be slapped and probably seen as a pervert. She couldn't have that, she was basically one of the top desirables of the school, by both men and women alike. She was boyish and princely for the girls who swooned, and still girly and pretty enough to make some guys to stop and stare. She was quite popular, add that to hanging out with Beck, possibly the most desired male in the school, and you had a perfect social standing. Would she risk all that just to cop a feel?

Jade continued to sip her juice box mulling over her choices long after the juice in the box was gone. The five minute bell rang and she knew she had to act now or the girl would start heading to her other classes. Granted Jade thought the girl was cute but she definitely wasn't going to be interested in anything long term with her, she just wanted a shortcut to get on base for a brief second. Jade had her sights set on another girl, a half latina, who went to the neighboring Northridge High School.

" _Well..class is about to start should we get going?"_

" _Yeah I don't want to be late"_

Oh no they were leaving now what? Think Fast! How do you reach out and grab without getting caught in the act and…..WAIT! Jade finally had an answer! Her eyes darted to her friend Beck who was still focused on his phone. An evil glint in her eye appeared as she reached over and placed her hand on the other girls'… _ass-_ ets.

 _Hmmm well that does feel pretty good. She's definitely got a firm one._

The girl in questions suddenly froze up. Jade knew she had about a second before all hell broke loose. She gave a slight squeeze before she let go, instantly turned around and faked a gasp, putting her hand over her mouth and stared stunned at her best friend, Beck.

Now let's back up about….5 seconds to the point when Jade reached over. At this time Beck was reading some article on his phone when movement from the direction of his best friend caught his eye. He watched, puzzled for a second as to what she was doing before his eyes opened wide as he saw her blatantly cop a feel from a freshman. His surprise turned into one of confusion, when she turned around and then gasped at him. He could clearly see the evil glint in her eyes for a brief second before another movement caught his eye, the girl Jade groped turned around, looking all red, embarrassed, and peeved. Her eyes fell on Jade's form which was staring at him in a fake surprise. Her eyes followed Jade's and fell on Beck. Beck was slightly confused until his brain finally connected the dots; the grope, the surprise look on Jade's face, the look of fury at him from the freshman…..

 _Ah Crap! Did she just do what I think she did. She did, didn't sh-_

"SLAP!"

A sudden explosion of pain followed by a burning sensation to his cheek interrupted Beck's thoughts and sent him reeling. By the time he had caught his bearings the freshman girl had stomped off down the hall with her two friends who looked back him like he was scum of the earth. To shocked to even comprehend what was going on Beck just stood there with a burning face that had a red angry hand print staring down the hallway at the retreating freshman's back. A sudden sound of a snort, and then laughter sounded off next to him and snapped him out of it. Suddenly he remembered what happened….and now, why it happened. _**JADE WEST.**_ Fury enveloped him as well as memories of so many other pranks his so called best friend, Jade West, pulled on him over the years. Don't get it twisted he's pulled a fair bit himself it was how they worked. But, getting slapped by a girl for a prank Jade pulled? That was a new one.

"YOU!...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Jade was laughing her ass off holding onto the wall for dear life at that point. The look on her friends face after getting slapped was just priceless. She even snapped a picture of it. His sudden yell however broke through her laughter and she looked up, just in time to see his eyes smoldering with anger as he got up. _Time to dip!_ Still laughing at her friends misfortune as the tardy bell rang, though neither of them paid any attention since one was running for her life, and the other for revenge of his own. Jade's laughter could be heard all the way down the hallway as she ran.

 **A/N: ahhhh best friends…right? LAWLZ**


	2. You Don't Understand!

**Their Story**

" _ **You Don't Understand!"**_

 **A/N: Welp hopefully you guys liked the 1** **st** **chapter, if not….too bad here's the second. Also remember this is based off a webcomic. There are times there will be no continuity for certain chapters as they are stand alone. Like for instance Chapter 1 was a stand-alone just a tidbit for laughs the real story starts now. But there will be some chapters that will be stand alone tidbits and some will advance the main story. You have been warned.**

 **For those of you waiting on my story Mystery…..wait a bit longer and updates coming. For those waiting on Eternity, wait even longer. And that's that. Onwards!**

 _ ***Disclaimer: Victorious Characters and School Names belong to Dan Schneider, Tamen De Gushi and its storyline and plot ideas belong to Tan Jiu. All I did was interpret the situations in the web comic with Victorious cast and narration. I own nothing.**_

NPOV

Jade West and her best friend Beck Oliver were on their way home walking their bikes down the street. Normally they would be riding them but Jade had requested, well more like demanded, they walk this time. For a bit they talked about basketball until they reached the end of the block where the bus station was for both Northridge and Hollywood Arts students. As usual the station was crowded with students from both schools and a few citizens sprinkled in for good measure. Jade's eyes darted around the group of people as though she was in search of someone. _Where are you….AHA! Found you!_

Beck who had been carrying on a basketball related conversation with Jade had suddenly found himself alone in the conversation. Looking up from his phone he looked over to where Jade was to see her staring into the crowd at the bus station and a curious genuine smile on her face, which was rarer to see than Bigfoot. He followed her eyes to what seemed like a pair of Northridge High girls. One was a pretty teen with Latina features abnormally perfect cheekbones and a sunny disposition and one seemed to be a slightly older less pretty version of the younger one, perhaps they were sisters?

"Earth to Jade! Come in Jade, permission to land back on the planet granted!" Beck all but yelled in her ear.

"Geeze! Beck don't yell in my ear or I'll stab you with my scissors!"

"What are you spacing out for?"

"Ummm no reason" Jade said even as her eyes went back to the pair.

"Let me guess the girl you said you might like is over there? Which one is she?"

"Fuck! I told you that didn't I? Totally forgot"

"So which one is it?" Beck asked looking over at the pair trying to discern which one caught his best friend's eye.

"The one with the perfect cheekbones and smile to die for" Jade nodded over at the younger teen of the two Latinas.

Jade had possibly been stalking this girl at this very location for the last week. Well stalking might be putting it too strongly, more like….purposely going this route just so she could see the girl on her way home without using her bike or running in fear of completely missing her.

"So..Cheekbones then huh?"

Jade merely nodded as she looked over at the girl who was chatting with her…sister? Whatever. Today she decided that she would try to talk to the girl maybe get her name. Jade could feel the confidence welling up in her. She looked at Beck with all the certainty in the world and nodded like she had come to a decision.

"Wish me luck I'm going to go get her number!"

"Oh? Good luck."

In Jade's mind her mind was screaming at her. _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING? You were supposed to walk over say hi get her name not her number, are you crazy? You aren't even at that stage yet! Now that you said it though, you can't back out. Oi vey. You don't even know how to say hi or ask her name let alone get her number. Idiot…._ Jade berated herself and her slip of the tongue the entire walk over there before she finally got there, said her greeting, was about to ask when the girl smiled at her, and her brain was fried.

Beck watched as Jade walked over to the pretty Latina teen and held up her hand. He watched as the girl smiled at Jade. Then watched as the teens face went from smiling, to puzzlement, then to questioning. He also watched as Jade went from waving, to standing still, to seeing the back of ears turn pink, then red. Then Jade turned around with a completely red face that said anything but success. _Did she get shot down? If she did why does the other girl look so confused…_ As soon as Jade got back He took one look at her and suddenly knew. He narrowed his eyes at his best friend spoke bluntly as though he was talking to a dumb child.

"You didn't get her number did you?"

"…"

"Tell me you at least got her name?"

"…"

"THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN GO OVER THERE?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Jade suddenly screamed back still red in the face, before she squatted down in despair almost hugging her knees if her hands weren't so busy palming her own face. "She smiled at me and my mind went completely blank….."

"Idiot…." Beck deadpanned.

MEANWHILE

Tori Vega was chatting happily with her older sister Trina about the events in school as well as wondering what she should to prep for upcoming exams. When suddenly a pretty seemingly semi goth, semi sporty(is that even a thing? How can you be both?) girl was approaching them. The girl reached them and it seemed like she was tense about something. Mainly it looked like she was a bit angry about something. The girl said her hello and raised her hand in a wave while looking at Tori, then went to say something at the same time that Tori's inner auto reply kicked in with a greeting and a smile of her own.

"Hello. I-"

"Hello!"

The Goth seemed to have stopped functioning and froze with her mouth open, only her face was getting redder. This of course made it look like she was getting madder and madder.

Tori though, wanted to wait to hear what the girl had to say so she stayed silent and waited. This led to the following awkward conversation:

"…."

"…."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"…pardon?" Tori prompted the girl who seemed to be turning into a dark tomato by this point.

The girl turned around all stiff like and walked back the way she came and Tori watched her go with concern and confusion. _What was that all about? Was she mad at me? Well she sure was pretty. She might make a good friend._

Trina meanwhile watched the girl leave with suspicion; she saw that the goth girl went to Hollywood Arts, the preppy rich kids school just down the street. To Trina, all HA students were uptight snobs, so she had every reason to expect that this weird girl's intentions with her sister were anything but good. The girl had come over to them all mad, it would seem, and yet didn't say a thing, only seemed to get madder, before finally just leaving as suddenly as she came over.

"Idiot…."

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 2! Huzzah! Leave your comments and thoughts. See ya!**


	3. She Got Dumped

**Their Story**

 ** _"She got Dumped"_**

 **A/N: Welp glad to see some people are enjoying this. Shout out to Johnny, and Lushcoltrane. I've read your stories before cool to see you on mine. Shout out to Scotty and Alex for reviewing, thank you very much. And a special shout out to Eon, TDG fans UNITE! We Yuri fans are the best! Even if we are a bit…..eccentric. That's putting it mildly too… Anwya….onward to the story, but first!...disclaimer!**

 ** _*Disclaimer: Victorious Characters and School Names belong to Dan Schneider, Tamen De Gushi and its storyline and plot ideas belong to Tan Jiu. All I did was interpret the situations in the web comic with Victorious cast and narration. I own nothing._**

NPOV

The next day at Northridge High a certain elder sister was replaying the events of yesterday in her mind. She was highly suspicious of the pale girls' intentions towards her younger sister.

 _Yesterday that person felt a little…..off….._ She thought to herself remembering how the girl approached, got red in the face and then left all without a single word _. Might be a good idea to avoid that weirdo…._

As soon as the bell rang to end school for the day she headed over to her sisters locker where she found the younger girl chatting away with a group of students while she placed things she didn't need in her locker. Trina waited patiently for the plebs to leave her sister alone before approaching the younger Latina _._

"Tori, Lets go the long way home today through the shopping district downtown." Trina said as she linked her arm with Tori's.

"Hmm?" Tori looked up from going through her book bag and closed her locker. "Any particular reason why?"

"Theres something I want to buy downtown"

"Oh. Alright then"

MEANWHILE

Jade was walking towards the same bus station as yesterday going over what she wanted to say over and over. _Today you are going to simply say hi, tell her your name and ask for hers in return. YOU ARE NOT going to f #k it up!_ Jade nodded to herself like she was agreeing with the voice in her head. Finished with giving herself a pep talk, she walked with confidence over to the station. When she got there she saw that she was bit early as the Latina hadn't yet arrived.

 _It's alright, she will be here any minute. Focus Jade! What are you going to say to her? "Hi! My name is Jade, Jade West! Nice to meet you I want to be your friend"_ to complete what she was saying in her head she even shook the airs hand. Unnoticed by her this of course brought some weird looks in her direction but naturally she wasn't paying them any mind _._

 _That sounded too cheery, Jade west doesn't do cheery "Names Jade, Now gimmie yours" no that's too demanding…. "Hi. I'm Jade….or whatever. So what's your name?" Hmm that sounds a bit nonchalant that might work…I think? Why's it gotta be so hard…?_

At this point Jade was running her hands through her hair getting stressed out as more and more people arrived. Looking up she realized that now was the time for everyone to be here. She looked around but didn't see her, she walked to left side of the station…nothing. The right side….nothing. The bus came and people started to get on, albeit nervously since a certain pale goth was staring at each of them as they went in. However none of them were the one she was looking forward to seeing today. The bus then closed its doors and drove off leaving her alone at the station.

 _She didn't come today…._

DAYS LATER..

Jade walked to her first period class next to Beck looking to the entire world like some kind of zombie. She didn't even know how she got to school just that suddenly she was there. It was like she was on autopilot. She seemed to be devoid of her usual energy. Naturally Beck noticed the change in his friend and decided to point it out in rather blunt terms.

"Dude….What the hell is wrong with you? You look awful…." Beck queried.

"That girl from Northridge High hasn't appeared at the station in two days now…." Jade answered in rather dead voice. Like her soul was gone and her body was just a husk. "I'm a little worried…what if she's sick?"

"She's probably been scared away by you." Beck deadpanned.

"Huh?" Jade asked shocked at what he was saying. "No way! I never even got to say a complete sentence to her!"

"Isn't that where the problem lies?" Beck then went on to explain "To see some random person come over with a red face, but never say anything? It's pretty weird if you think about it, actually"

This of course never occurred to Jade, the shock made her move in auto pilot once more as the bell rang and her body moved to her desk behind Beck's in class. Her mind naturally replayed the events of 'The Encounter', as she affectionately dubbed it. _Could I really have scared her off? Now that I think about it…it would be kinda weird, if not creepy, if someone did that to me. I really am an idiot…._ With that, Jade slammed her face down onto the desk hard causing everyone but Beck to jump at the sudden sound. Beck merely snickered at his friends' misfortune _. That'll teach you mess with me when it comes to girls._ Even though this had nothing to do with the prank she played on him earlier in the month. At that moment Andre, a close friend of theirs, walked into class and upon seeing the empty shell now known as Jade, wondered what in the nine hells was wrong with her, it was unusual to see her so dead. She had her head down on the desk and there seemed to be a dark cloud over her head. He would swear that the dark cloud was raining too.

"So what's up with her today? So lifeless…"

"She got dumped by girl" Beck explained with a smirk.

"Eh?"

Andre then moved over to Jade's desk and knelt down to get at eye level with the pouting goth. Rummaging through his pocket for something he then spoke to the girl, tapping on her desk to get her attention first.

"I have just the thing for you then" Andre said pulling out a what seemed to be a business card as Jade finally looked up from her desk enough to focus on what Andre was giving her. "A gift for you, to cheer you up."

Jade puzzled by this and distracted enough that the dark clouds went away, reached out to take the card. _Unless this is a picture of that girl I doubt anything will cheer me up._ Then she looked at it. It had a picture of some girl in lingerie laying on a bed in a rather suggestive pose.

THAI MASSAGE – 24HR HOME SERVICE

~School Girls, Models, Sexy Ladies~

 **A/N: And we done! Thanks again so much for all the support I hope to meet other fans of the webcomic. If you are out there drop a hello! _ hope you are all enjoying so far.**


	4. Robbie

**Their Story**

" _ **Robbie"**_

 **A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry about the late post Friday, for whatever reason, FF was not letting me post stories on Friday. I will try to update every day on this one since the story is basically already out there I just have to put into my own words(I mean hello Tamen De Gushi is already up to like ch100+). As some who follow the webcomic have noticed, some of the webcomics chapters are combined for ch2 and 3 while ch1 is all ch1 of the webcomic. Sometimes ill cover multi chaps of the webcomic in one chapter sometimes it'll be just one. Onwards to glory now!**

 _ ***Disclaimer: Victorious Characters and School Names belong to Dan Schneider, Tamen De Gushi and its storyline and plot ideas belong to Tan Jiu. All I did was interpret the situations in the web comic with Victorious cast and narration. I own nothing.**_

NPOV

Beck was trying to get his friend Rex's attention; he needed to ask him about potential party coming up and who better to ask than Rex Powers who somehow, someway always knows what parties are going on in the city. Unfortunately for Beck, Rex was peacefully sleeping, having stayed out all night at a party downtown. Beck however wasn't one to be deterred, it had been a couple weeks since he last went to a party and he was antsy to get out and experience the night life again. Well as much of one as a student can have at least.

Beck rummaged around in his book bag looking for something to write on when he finally found a piece of scrap paper. He wrote down his note to his friend asking him for info about parties this weekend. He then balled up the paper and took aim when the teacher was busy looking at the board and writing on it. He threw the wadded up ball of paper in lazy arc over hoping to have it land on Rex who was seated, two desks in front of him.

Naturally things didn't go as planned…. Beck accidentally placed too much force on the ball of paper, or perhaps a wind from an open window carried it. Whatever the case may be, the paper floated past the sleeping Rex and hit Ryder Daniels in the third seat. Annoyed, Ryder turned around to glare at whoever threw the paper. Beck made a gesture with his hand for the guy to pass it to Rex for him.

Ryder, still annoyed at being hit, threw the paper back with more force than was needed. Beck recognizing this, dodged just in time to avoid getting a face full of paper. His dodge made the paper ball fly past him and hit Jade, who was seated behind him, in the face. Jade looked up confused then mad, time stopped for a second before Jade picked up the ball and rocketed it back at Ryder faster than when he threw it. However, it wasn't fast enough as Ryder had enough time to pick up his notebook and deflect the paper ball one row over to the right where it hit Andre.

Time stopped again as Andre glared at Ryder, and Ryder got ready for the retaliation again. Before anyone knew it a war erupted right there in class, Ryder and Andre standing up and arming themselves to throw their ammo at the combined forces of Beck and Jade. Notebooks were flying along with paper balls and erasers and anything the idiots can get their hands on. By this time the whole class had turned around to watch the idiots' war, who seemed to have forgotten that they were in class. The teacher at this time was getting peeved seeing his students going at it like he wasn't even there. Enough was enough and the teacher slammed a book down on the desk and called out in a very irritated voice.

"All of you, get out!"

MINUTES LATER...

Beck, Jade, Ryder and Andre were in the hallway as per their punishment. It was embarrassing to get thrown out of class and be forced to stand outside of it, like some kind of elementary school kid, but then again they were acting like kids. At about few minutes in they started to get bored having nothing to do, and they didn't even have their phones to pass the time. 8 minutes later, Beck and Jade started up a rousing game of Seaweed oh Seaweed.

Don't know what Seaweed oh Seaweed is? Let me explain; Two people first play rock paper scissors to decide who starts the game. Once game is started there are three ways to throw arm positions, 1. with both arms raised over your head. 2. two arms at 90 degrees outstretched in front of you. 3. Two arms out 90 degrees at your sides. Whoever wins (person A) at rock paper scissors gets to call out first seaweed position of arms, the called position cannot be used and only the other two can, opposing person (B) can't have the same arm position as A, if B has same arm position then B loses, if B doesn't then B calls out the next arm position. The game continues until the person not calling out the arm position has the same arm position as the caller, in which case he'd then be the loser. For good measure you can wiggle your arms in a wavy fashion when in one of the three positions so as to mimic seaweed in the water.

Back to our favorite trouble makers, Beck had won against Jade and now was facing off against Andre while Ryder and Jade watched on. Back in the class room the class representative was watching them, adjusting his glasses he turned around and raised his hand.

"Teacher, they are playing 'Seaweed oh Seaweed'"

A LITTLE BIT AFTERWARDS...

After getting scolded by the teacher again, the four idiots were once again bored standing outside the classroom, having to stand outside even longer now. Just then a few girls came by and greeted Beck and Jade.

"Beck! Jade! What are you guys doing out here?" one of them asked

"Shh… We are being punished." Beck responded while Jade looked on.

"What did you guys do?"

"I was implicated." Beck explained as though the whole fiasco wasn't his fault.

"Jade are you free Saturday?" another girl asked, turning her attention to Jade.

"This Saturday? Why what do you want to do?" Jade asked, turning on the charm.

"This Saturday is this girl's birthday, she wanted to invite you" The other girl said motioning towards another girl who stood a bit back and looked like she should belong in Strawberry Shortcake's show as Red Velvet. The girl was blushing and looking at her shoes.

"Oh? Happy Birthday!" Jade said smiling causing the girl to blush a bit more and her friends to giggle at her.

Back inside the classroom… Robbie the class president was watching again. He once again raised his hand and said.

"Teacher, the girl outside has been surrounded"

NPOV

The life of Robbie usually consisted of the exciting events as follows;

In the morning he walks to school alone, usually a bit in front of when Beck is walking with a group of girls fawning over him as he talks about basketball.

In the classroom he sits by himself, usually while Beck and Jade are doing some kind of shenanigan like throwing paper planes or chasing each other after a prank.

At lunch he takes his lunch and walks down the hall usually right by where Beck is making a few girls swoon as he charms them.

On the way home he walks by himself a little behind where Beck and Jade with their harem of girls are walking and happily chatting.

As Robbie reflects on all this, He can't help but think to himself one thing:

 _How annoying…._

 **A/N: Barring any issues with posting and uploading I should have a story up M-F. so yeah look forward to it. Hope you liking so far!**


	5. Wow, You Got a Name

**Their Story**

" _ **Wow, you got a name"**_

 **A/N: What is up? its is yo gurly girl Mia and I is back wid anutha chapta homie. Word. …..yeah ok enough of that. Anywho, I am having a lot of fun writing this even though there isn't a drop of creativity anywhere in this since the plot aint mine, the characters aint mine. Hmmm maybe that's why im enjoying it….no thinking involved. –le gasps- mindblown!**

 _ ***Disclaimer: Victorious Characters and School Names belong to Dan Schneider, Tamen De Gushi and its storyline and plot ideas belong to Tan Jiu. All I did was interpret the situations in the web comic with Victorious cast and narration. I own nothing.**_

NPOV

"Alright guys that's enough practice for the day. Go ahead and get ready to go home."

The students in the basketball club all breathed a sigh of relief. Jade and Beck headed to the bleachers next to the fence where their bag was to grab a towel and some water. They were practicing on one of the outdoor basketball courts, and yes, both of them. Jade and Beck belonged to one of the minor basketball clubs, one that was coed. Naturally the locker rooms aren't coed. Perv.

Anyway moving on, As Beck grabbed a water bottle and Jade grabbed a towel to wipe off her sweat, Beck took the chance to ask Jade about the upcoming birthday party.

"So are you going to the birthday party?" Beck asked his friend. "The girls of class 6 are bugging me about it."

"I have a family thing at my house tonight. If it ends early I'll swing by."

"Jade!" One of the upper classmen in the club suddenly called out to Jade. She turned around to see who it was.

"I had some friends at Northridge High ask around about that girl for you."

"Wow! Thanks!"

"Her name is Victoria Vega, Tori for short. Sophomore 3rd class, she's pretty famous at Northridge." The friend showed Jade her phone and the conversation on it about Tori. "She doesn't have a whole lot of actual friends so it might be hard to invite her out."

"What?! She's a year older than us?" Beck asked surprised. "I thought she was younger…"

"I've included the conversation history for you as well. Go get her." Her friend encouraged her "Good luck"

"Thank you! I'll treat you to dinner next time!" Jade said, happier than all hell that she finally had a name. Beck was thinking the same thing.

"Wow, you finally got a name. What a feat" He said smirking at her like she was making a big deal out of something so small.

"Would you quit nagging me already? I'm warning you…."

However Jade suddenly stopped talking when her eyes caught something beyond her friend through the fence of the court.

"Mop-head, hold my stuff for a bit!" Jade said shoving her things into his hand. "If I'm not back by the time you guys leave, go home without me!"

"What? Huh?"

Jade took off right after saying that, out the courts and around the corner to where she saw none other than Tori Vega walking on the side walk with two bags of groceries one in each hand.

"Tori Vega!"

The girl in question stopped at the sound of her name and she turned around to find the same girl from the station calling after her as she ran to catch up.

"Hello! My name is Jade West!"

BACK AT THE COURTS….

Beck had moved Jades stuff aside and was packing his own stuff when he was interrupted by Andre, who was also in the club.

"Beck where's Jade?" Andre called out.

"I don't know, she left her stuff and ran off." Beck said not bothering to look up from his bag. "She didn't say where she was going."

"Mop-head where's Jade?" Another member called out.

"I DON'T KNOW." Beck called back getting irritated. "Why's everyone asking me?"

"She suddenly ran off?" Andre asked in an accusatory fashion.

"Right, she told me to go home without her if she didn't come back." Beck said slinging his bag over his shoulder now ready to go home.

"So you got ditched eh?" Andre said starting to smirk.

"Huh?" Beck looked up at Andre confused.

"It's yours and Jade's turn to clean up today." Andre pointed at the pile of used towels, Basketballs, empty water bottles off to the side of the court. "I even reminded her twice."

"?!"

BACK TO THE GIRLS

Tori was facing Jade after having been stopped by her and Jade suddenly felt a bit self conscious. _She's so pretty…._ She thought. _Ah! I have to explain myself._

"Sorry for suddenly stopping you. I was playing hoops nearby when I saw you by chance." Jade started to explain then feeling more embarrassed she started looking at the sidewalk instead of at Tori. "I am from Hollywood Arts, and it's probably because we take the same bus, but I always see you at the bus station."

Though Jade doesn't ever actually take the bus….but Tori doesn't need to know that.

"Just now I saw you holding so much stuff so I wanted to see if I could come help you with that…"

"…"

"…"

"…But this is just an excuse. I actually just wanted a chance to talk to you."

Tori couldn't help but giggle at the nervous Jade's actions at this point, all the while wondering what was going on.

"So…uh….could I help you carry those?" Jade asked looking up at Tori.

"Okay."

AWW SO CUTE! HOWEVER THIS WHAT JADE WANTED TO HAPPEN…WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED WAS THIS….

"Hello! My name is Jade West!"

Tori turned around and saw the girl from the station running to catch up, behind her. Her mind went to the conversation she had with Trina after the bus station incident.

" _You should be careful of that person she seems kind of off"_

With that and her memory of how angry/scary the girl looked when she came over made Tori act on impulse. She turned and started to run away towards her house. Jade meanwhile stood their stunned. This was completely different from how she envisioned it going. Why….Why was she running away?

"Huh?"

 **A/N: Moral of the story? Don't be a creepo when u wanna talk to someone. First impressions are important. Lol**


	6. 2nd Chance at 1st Impressions

**Their Story**

" _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **chance at 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **impression"**_

 **A/N: Hola! Como Estas?….wait a minute….you selected English on the categories list….-ahem- Hello! How are you all today? doing good I hope. I am as well. I know I said id update every day but unfortunately this will be the last update this week. I have some personal things to take care of the next two days so I wont be back to write another chapter til Monday. Mmk? Mmk. Onwards then**

 _ ***Disclaimer: Victorious Characters and School Names belong to Dan Schneider, Tamen De Gushi and its storyline and plot ideas belong to Tan Jiu. All I did was interpret the situations in the web comic with Victorious cast and narration. I own nothing.**_

NPOV

Jade was standing there watching the young Latina scurry off in the opposite direction after she introduced herself. _What? Why is she running away….?_ She had thought this would be her moment to be able to get close to the girl and yet…this happened instead. _…wait! Unless…._

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Beck looked over at the girl pouting about not seeing the object of her affection in the last two days. He sighed and shook his head at her. He then decided to help his pea-brained best friend realize what she had done._

" _If someone had come at me all red faced and just stared, I'd think it's pretty gross too…"_

 _END FLASHBACK_

Jades face grew dark with worry, in fact she downright felt a bit nauseated. _Was she really avoiding the bus station because of me?_ Jade still couldn't understand why though. In her mind she was only trying to say hi, but that girl's smile just wipes her mind blank. What is she supposed to do? _What now….?_

Snapping back to her sense she glanced over at the girl who was still running away from her and was now about a block away. Tori wasn't very sporty, so naturally she hadn't even gotten very far. Jade pondered whether or not she should let her be. _But! If I don't go after her now…._

With that Jade took off running after Tori trying to think of some way she could show that she wasn't some creepy person.

"VEGA!" She cried out as soon as she caught up a bit from behind.

"I'm from Hollywood Arts High School! Freshman, seventh class!" At this point, since Jade started, she could no longer stop her mouth as she blabbered everything she could think of to get the girl to trust that she wasn't a creeper. "Student ID 14680! Good at athletics, grades are fairly good."

Tori couldn't help but glance back for a moment. She was confused to say the least. _Why is this girl telling me all this stuff about her?_ Jade had caught up and was just pacing herself right behind the girl who was still trying to run as fast as she could home.

"After school I always see you at the station. So I thought to myself, I really like this girl," Jade continued to explain as she ran without losing too much breath and not getting her point across. "would it be ok if I became friends with her."

Jade was putting it all on the line now as she closed her eyes and cried out her heart's desire to be able to be something to this girl other than a creep.

"But I always got nervous, I never know what to say when I open my mouth!" Jade tried one more time. "If I scared you, I am really sorry!"

Tori finally stopped and started to turn around. This was confusing to her, if this girl was as creepy as Trina thought, she sure wasn't acting like it right now. She seemed earnest. Maybe a little weird though…. She looked over at Jade who also had stopped and was catching her breath lightly as she looked at the girl with such hopeful eyes before opening her mouth to speak again.

"Can you give me another chance?"

"…"

"…"

Tori looked at the girl warily. She didn't sense anything hostile about her, and she did seem genuine…Tori decided to test her.

"Can you please give me your Student ID?"

"Ah! Ok" Jade started to rummage in her pockets for her Student ID.

 _She's really getting it out?_ Tori was surprised, most criminals wouldn't show you their ID, yet this girl was doing it without a second thought. Either way now she can see if everything the girl said was true. She looked at the ID after Jade had handed it over. Her name was right there as _Jadelyn West Student ID No. 14680._ Along with the info was a picture of Jade. Well what could best be described as a picture. She actually looked like she was asked to swallow something very bitter in the photo, she wasn't even smiling.

"…." Tori looked up at Jade and then back at the photo again.

"Pfft." Tori couldn't quite hold in her laughter.

"Hahahahaha…I'm Sorry…hahahahaha"

Meanwhile Jade was blushing yet confused as she saw Tori's laughing face and heard her melodic laugh. She wasn't sure if she should be insulted or thankful.

"Wah! Does my photo really look that weird?" Jade frantically shook her hands like she wanted to snatch her ID and hide it forever.

"No, It's just you were really weird" Tori said still laughing lightly to herself.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you didn't need to make it so complicated if you wanted to be friends." Tori explained with a smiled "I thought you wanted to beat me up!"

"No way!" Jade exclaimed, still blushing.

"You suddenly came over with a stern face but didn't say a word. When you finally said something, you looked like your veins were going to pop. Lastly, when I avoided my usual route on purpose, you chased me down and stopped me. How would you like to experience this?" Tori explained all with a smile.

Jade had turned into a ghost at this point as she was berated, like an angry mom telling off her child.

 _Is that how it looked form another perspective?_

Jade finally came back to life after a minute or two. Now that the air was clean and Tori no longer saw her as a creeper. She blushed and looked down again.

"Uh oh…I'm so nervous" Jade said with her face getting redder.

"What for hahaha"

"Did you come out to shop?"

"Yup"

"Let me help you carry a bag, you are carrying so many"

"Ah, well it's ok. It's actually not that heavy"

Jade looked down a bit, she didn't really want to say good bye so soon. She looked up at the girl again and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"….I was hoping to talk some more with you"

Tori glanced at Jade shocked for a moment before smiling.

"Then you can hold this one!"

"Ok!"

Jade reaches out to take the bag, while taking in Tori's smile. As such she totally missed the handle of the bag that Tori was handing over and some of the contents dropped to the ground.

"Ah! My bad I'm so sorry…"

FEW MINUTES LATER

"Here would be fine, Thank you" Tori said as they got to her apartment.

"Ah ok"

"Here as thanks for helping me with my bags" Tori said handing over a box of candy to Jade.

"Ah that's not necessary…"

"Please accept it"

"ok….thank you"

"Bye Bye" Tori smiles and waves before heading into the apartment building.

"Bye Bye" Jade responded, and watched as she disappeared into the building.

Jade stood there for a brief second before she turned around and headed home. She replayed everything in her head a thousand times a second. Always focusing on the smiles she got to see form Tori up close. Jade couldn't help but do a little victory jump in the air, which startled a random person on the street. Jade was too happy to care that her face was red, or that she looked like a dork jumping for joy on the street.

SOME MILES AWAY

Beck just got home after finally cleaning up the courts. He dropped his bag and sighed before hearing his phone ring. Without looking he took out his phone and answered like it was an automatic response.

"Hello? Whose this?"

"Jade West"

"You've got a lot of nerve to be calling me" Beck said, remembering that his best friend totally ditched him with cleaning duty.

Beck waited to hear her explanation, in fact something else did. Beck listened, then looked at his phone in confusion.

"Are you…laughing?"

Across town on the other line Jade was still jumping for joy on the sidewalk with her face as red as ever.

 **A/N: ah…young love…. Am I right? –nods nods- anywho, like I said this is the last chapter til Monday. Enjoy.**


	7. Best Friends & Photos

**Their Story**

" _ **Best Friends & Photos"**_

 **A/N: Hallo, it's me again. I am back with a brand new chappie. As I said before some chapters will be stand alone and some will continue the story and so, this ones kinda stand alone. It doesn't really advance the story. It's more for fun. But I think you guys will like it anyway. It delves into the friendship of mop-hea- I mean, Beck and Jade. Enjoy!**

 _ ***Disclaimer: Victorious Characters and School Names belong to Dan Schneider, Tamen De Gushi and its storyline and plot ideas belong to Tan Jiu. All I did was interpret the situations in the web comic with Victorious cast and narration. I own nothing.**_

NPOV

"Close your eyes I want to show you something!"

Beck did has he was told and closed his eyes while Jade tied a blindfold over him. She cackled gleefully as she finished and looked around winking at some of the students who were gawking at their antics. Naturally she made a few students swoon, but she couldn't bother herself with that as she had a goal to achieve.

"Why am I closing my eyes?" Beck asked.

"Well it is your birthday so I'm going to give you a treat, a once in a lifetime experience!" Jade proclaimed, as though she was selling him a new car.

"Fine….."

"Good come on then let's go."

"You realize I can't see right?"

"Duh! I will guide you. Come on then!"

Jade took both of his hands and started to lead him down the hall through the school. Many students stopped to watch the two, curious as to what Jade was going to do to Beck this time. Many others said hi, while Jade waved and nodded a greeting in return still leading Beck down the hall. When she had finally reached where she wanted to take her bestie, she opened the door and told him to open his eyes before pushing him in then closing the door and taking off running. Cackling like an idiot and scaring the other first years.

Meanwhile, back with Beck…. He had reached up to take his blindfold off. His stomach had butterflies wondering what his best friend had in store for him. As he took the blind fold he found three girls all looking at him with shock, one in particular looked like she was getting madder by the half second. Then he realized he saw sinks and stalls. He was in the Girl's Bathroom.

"Ah Shyt…."

NPOV

Beck yawned as he walked to school holding onto his Pearpad as he did some last minute adjustments to a photo project, when somebody called out to him.

"Mop-head, What's up?" called Jade as she caught up to him.

"Mornin.." Beck replied.

"Whoa…such a tragic face," Jade gasped jokingly. "What happened didn't get enough sleep?"

"It was ok, Why are you in Gym clothes?"

"Morning jog-"

Whatever Jade was going to say was cut off by her forgetting that there were stairs coming up. As a result, she missed the first step and started to fall down. Beck tried to save her by reaching out to catch her but barely missed and she fell the rest of the way down, while a weird clicking sound can be heard in the background coming from Beck's Pearpad.

"Click. Click. Click. Click. Click."

LATER….

Andre was flipping through an album with pictures of Jade in different positions as she fell down the stairs.

"So you accidentally pressed the Burst Button on the camera of your Pearpad?" Andre asked.

"Yup! Continuous burst, 30 images. I thought it would be a waste to throw away so I made it into an album." Beck said nonchalantly as he sipped a juice box. Jade just stood there with a bandage, clearly not happy her embarrassing moment was caught on camera, and then made into an album.

NPOV

So how did these two miscreants meet? It was a few years ago in middle school when the two met. Jade was enjoying her time in Sherwood Middle, she was still relatively new though. This day she, as well as the rest of the class, had picture day so she went and got her picture taken. Today was to be the day they get their Student ID, and each student was walking up to grab theirs when their name was called. Jade was a bit antsy waiting for her name to be called and so her leg was bouncing up and down under the table while she listened to the names tick off one by one.

Finally her name was called and she went up to grab her student ID. She waited until she got to her desk before taking a look at her ID. Her name was there, as well as her student number, her school, her age, and finally a picture. Jade stared at the picture. It definitely wasn't her though. She double checked the name and sure enough her name was there. But who was this overly good looking guy with a mop-head of hair? She wiped her yes and decided to check again and sure enough, still there. _Who?_ She raised her hand to get the teachers attention but somebody beat her to it.

"Teacher there's something wrong with my ID," said the guy next to her. She took a good look at him and realized, this was the guy on her ID.

The boy looked at Jade, while Jade was looking at him.

"…"

They both looked at their ID again.

"…"

They both looked at each other as if to confirm the picture.

"…"

They both looked at the other's ID to see their picture on it.

"…"

"…"

NPOV

Let's go back to Picture day back in High School. Jade sat down on a stool that was being used for the students to sit on. She made herself look good today for her photos. If the students who seemed to swoon or faint at her presence were anything to go by, she did a damn good job then. Jade was a rather pretty girl to begin with. She may not dress girly but there was no denying how she can catch another person's eye be they male or female. As she sat down on the stool however, the cameraman had other ideas…

"Don't smile," so Jade stopped smiling.

"Put up your bangs," so Jade put up her bangs.

"Sit up Straight!" so Jade sat up rigid in her seat.

"Good now we are ready"

By this time Jade no longer looked as cute as she did when she walked in, and to make it worse something was tickling her nose, it might just be the cameraman's strong cologne. She tried to hold off but just her luck…

"ACHOOO!"

"Snap!"

Jade's picture was a blurry face that looked sort of ghostly…

AT NORTHRIDGE PICTURE DAY

Tori was sitting down on a stool for the students getting ready to get her picture taken when the cameraman had a few changes to make.

"Can you put your bangs to the side?" So Tori did so and smiled brightly.

"Ah ok good, 1,2 – snap!" The camera man took the picture. "Wait, are you supposed to smile in these?"

Later on back in the class room Trina was looking at her sister's picture. Unlike everyone else who only got one picture, her sister seemed to have an entire photo shoot of pictures.

"Why do you have so many?"

"The cameraman thought they came out really well and kept taking pictures"

"Ok I can get that but why are you in so many different poses?" Trina asked "There's even one with you winking at the camera and making that peace sign near your eyes like you're a magical girl."

"I don't know, he told me to act natural and pose how I want."

 **A/N: Benefits of being cute huh? So what did you guys think? Let me know! ^_^ I'm having fun with this.**


End file.
